


please come with me

by orphan_account



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Boris Pavlikovsky - Freeform, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Goodbyes, M/M, The Goldfinch, Theodore Decker - Freeform, boreo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Please, Boris, come with me. I can't go without you.""Potter, wait one more day. I must say goodbye to Kotku.""Boris, you don't understand! They're gonna be here within hours and put me into a home! I have to go now!"A rewrite.





	please come with me

"Please, Boris, come with me. I can't go without you."

"Potter, wait one more day. I must say goodbye to Kotku." 

"Boris, you don't understand! They're gonna be here within hours and put me into a home! I have to go now!" Hot tears threatened to spill from my eyes.

Boris didn't respond. He just looked at me. Why wasn't he saying anything? Didn't he want to come with me? He's all I had. He's all I ever felt like I had. We talked about running away together. Why is he having second thoughts now?

"Are you coming or not? Please, Boris."

"There's something important I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"You cannot go to New York."

"Boris, what is it?" I said, more aggressively this time.

He put his hands on my face and kissed me. His hands felt cold against my cheeks.

"Boris.." I whispered, my eyes softening. Boris was breathing heavily. I couldn't tell if it was because of the temperature, or because he was nervous. I didn't want to think about it. In fact, I don't think I was thinking at all.

I leaned forward, his hands still on my face, and kissed him back. His lips felt warm, despite the numbing cold. We kissed until I lost my breath, and had to pull away.

We stared at each other. I could hear the cab nearing us.

"Boris?" 

"Potter."

"You're all I have."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Pause.

"Are you coming?"

Again, no response. The cab driver honked his horn, a signal for me to get in, that we were taking too long. I picked up Popper and my bag, walking towards the car. Did I really have to leave him? After everything? I got in, not yet closing the door. Boris walked over, and pat Popper on the head.

"I love you." I said, thinking this was the last time I was going to ever see him. It was stupid of me to believe he would follow after me.

However, I didn't have to say those words. I think he already knew. I think we both already knew without having to say anything. It was just something we felt.

He walked around the back of the car, standing at the other side, at the door. He opened it, and got in, sitting in the middle seat. He placed a hand on my thigh. I turned to look at him, as he was looking straight forward.

I wouldn't be alone in New York. He was coming with me.

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda bad sorry lol


End file.
